(a) Field of the invention
This invention relates to an electronic watch comprising two passive electro-optic display devices, the first of which displays the time in an analog mode whereas the other furnishes digital information.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Such watches are known per se. A liquid crystal display device displaying time information in analog form comprises a display cell the size of which, seen in plan view, is larger than that of the display cell which provides the digital display. The digital display cell comprises a number of digits each constituted by seven display segments arranged in a figure "8" shape. As a matter of fact, the analog time display needs the display segments thereof to be arranged radially with respect to a central point so that their selective activation, rendering one or the other of the resultant radial rays contrasted with respect to the background of the cell, and consequently visible, gives the user the illusion that the watch has hands.
The illumination of such display cells, being of large dimensions, gives rise to problems due to the fact that it is difficult, in the case of large surfaces, to place under the display cell a light conducting member which does not jeopardize the quality of the daytime reading.